Sparrowpelt (SkC)
|pastaffie = Kittypet |namest = Kit: Kittypet: Apprentice: Warrior: Senior Warrior: |namesl = Unknown Boris Sparrowpaw Sparrowpelt Sparrowpelt |familyt = Sister: Mate: Daughter: Son: |familyl = Cherrytail Tinycloud Pebbleshine Parsleyseed |mentor = Sandstorm (unofficially), Leafstar |apps = TinycloudRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 505 |livebooks = Firestar's Quest, SkyClan's Destiny, Battles of the Clans, Beyond the Code, After the Flood, Hawkwing's Journey |deadbooks = None }} Sparrowpelt is a dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Firestar's Quest :Sparrowpelt is first introduced as Boris, a young kittypet who lives with his sister, Cherry. He and his sister meet Sky, but call him Moony because he talks to the full moon. Boris and Cherry think that Sky is crazy because he also tells stories about dead cats in the stars. They first meet Firestar when they think that he and Sandstorm are Moony, due to not having seen them face-to-face. As a prank, they put a maggot-infested mouse in their cave and throw rocks at them. :Later, he and Cherry come back to bother them, but this time, they are caught by Firestar and Sandstorm. The two warriors corner and lecture them on how they have been acting. Boris tells them of a cat named Moony, who they thought had been the one in the cave that Firestar and Sandstorm were in. He then asks if they can go, and he and his sister quickly run away. :Later, they nosily stalk Firestar and are amazed at his hunting skills. Firestar teaches them the basics, and tells them all about SkyClan. They keep coming back, so Firestar eventually offers them a place in the Clan. They accept, and begin to train as apprentices. Sandstorm mentors Boris and Firestar mentors Cherry. :After Scratch and Clover join the Clan, Boris has an idea that would let more cats know about SkyClan. He suggests that they have a meeting at the Rockpile, and that Firestar could tell any cats that they could find all about SkyClan, and how it would work if they joined. Boris and Cherry lead the way into Twolegplace to tell their old kittypet friends about the meeting. At their friend Hutch's nest, Boris and Cherry ask if they can have some of his cream. But Firestar says that it's either cream, or SkyClan, so they reluctantly say goodbye to Hutch, and take Firestar to meet Lily and Rose, twin Siamese cats, who refuse the offer. :After leaving Lily and Rose's garden, they hear Boris and Cherry's old Twolegs calling them from a distance. Boris sadly tells Firestar that they would really miss their Twolegs, and Cherry asks if that was wrong. Firestar tells them it isn't wrong to miss their Twolegs, but that they had to choose. Boris meows determinedly that they have chosen, and then they lead Firestar out of Twolegplace. :Boris and Cherry come to the meeting, and after Hutch doesn't show up, they begin arguing about whether they should have stopped by his house or not. But he shows up after that. After the meeting is over, Cherry speaks up saying that she and Boris would join the Clan. Later, Boris receives his full apprentice name, Sparrowpaw, and he is given the warrior Leafdapple as a mentor. :The night Skywatcher dies, Sparrowpaw and Cherrypaw tell Firestar that they wish that they had said sorry for calling him names. They sit vigil with him, but fall asleep during it. :When Skywatcher sends Firestar a dream telling him that a medicine cat is on her way, Firestar asks Sparrowpaw if he would take him to Twolegplace to help him look for her. Sparrowpaw agrees, and they set off. Sparrowpaw is much more nervous to be back than he used to be. Sparrowpaw takes Firestar to an alley. Oscar is there, and snickers at Sparrowpaw, calling him by his kittypet name Boris, and tells him that he was expecting that he would come back. Sparrowpaw tells Oscar his new name, but Oscar just laughs at him and jeers at his new name. They then meet a kittypet named Echo, who had stepped in to say that she had had weird dreams about cats with stars in their fur. They take her back to the Clan so she can be their medicine cat, and she earns her full name, Echosong. :When the rats attack, he fights in the battle, but his sister Cherrypaw is hurt badly. She later recovers, thanks to Echosong. Sparrowpaw is part of the patrol that goes to attack the rats in their barn. After the rats are beaten, Shortwhisker decides to leave. Sparrowpaw and Cherrypaw said they would miss him, and would always be his friends. Leafstar makes Sparrowpaw a warrior after the rat attack, giving him the warrior name Sparrowpelt, and his sister receives the name Cherrytail. He is given Tinypaw to mentor. SkyClan's Destiny :Sparrowpelt crouches by the fresh-kill pile with Shrewtooth and Cherrytail. A bit later, he is called on by Leafstar and she asks him if Tinypaw is ready to become a warrior, using the ceremonial words and Sparrowpelt confirms that she is ready. :When Shrewtooth starts yowling that there's an invasion, Sparrowpelt grumbles that he nearly made him jump out of his fur. :Later, Sharpclaw sets Sparrowpelt as the lead of a border patrol with Bouncefire and Ebonyclaw. As Leafstar starts to approach the camp, Sparrowpelt's patrol is seen only a few fox-lengths behind them. Sparrowpelt offers to clean Leafstar's den. While Billystorm was arguing with Leafstar, Sparrowpelt slides his claws out and starts to reply, but is stopped by an upset Leafstar. Undaunted, Sparrowpelt announces that he thinks Billystorm shouldn't come back until tomorrow. He and Rockshade exchange a glance and accept Sharpclaw's order. :Later on, Sparrowpelt is in the shadows with Rockshade as Leafstar argues with Harveymoon and Macgyver. :When Sagepaw falls off the cliff, Sparrowpelt bounds towards them with Tinycloud and Ebonyclaw. He comes up and offers a stick for Sagepaw to bite down on. Sparrowpelt is then seen agreeing with Sharpclaw that they're lucky to have Echosong. :When Leafstar praises Shrewtooth, Sparrowpelt gives him a friendly shove. :When Leafstar mentions she's proud of everyone, Sparrowpelt points out that he and Cherrytail were chosen first and he brought up the old SkyClan. Sparrowpelt is named to fetch the strangers. Cherrytail and Sparrowpelt are then seen flanking the intruders. :Later, Sharpclaw divides the other cats into groups. Sparrowpelt is the leader of one group and Waspwhisker is the leader of the other. Sparrowpelt suggests that they could use a diversion. Sharpclaw said it would be good if he hadn't said it out loud, and he replies that Sharpclaw wanted suggestions. Stick compliments Sparrowpelt, who had been fighting with Waspwhisker. Sparrowpelt's group is smug and he praises Snookpaw. After Sharpclaw's explanation of the next exercise Sparrowpelt gathers his group together and they talk quietly. Leafstar joins Sparrowpelt's patrol, as he explains his technique. During the exercise, he tries to help Petalnose, but is held off by Mintpaw. When Petalnose plummets to the ground, Sparrowpelt and Tinycloud helped her to her paws. Sparrowpelt lets out a triumphant yowl as Leafstar reaches the top. Sparrowpelt brags that they won when they reach camp. :Much later, he yawns saying he's going to sleep. He then points out that there isn't enough room for the visitors in the warriors' den. At a suggestion from Patchfoot, Sparrowpelt agrees and decides to show them what to do. :After the patrol finds the rat pile, on the way back Leafstar sees Sparrowpelt coming back with his border patrol. With Cherrytail, Sparrowpelt comes to speak about the rats. Once Leafstar explained, he shares a horrified glance at Cherrytail commenting that he'd rather starve than eat rats. :Sparrowpelt and Cherrytail are listening to Patchfoot's description of the pile while Stick sets up the mound of sticks and debris. Leafstar starts naming patrol's, and names Sparrowpelt to lead one. Sharpclaw disagrees, and Sparrowpelt thinks that training to fight rats is more important than prey. :On the night of attack, Bouncefire steps on a twig. Sparrowpelt grunts that the rats know they're coming now. Leafstar asks him if he located the exits, to which he replied that he didn't want to get too close and tells her where they are. Sparrowpelt is named to go with Sharpclaw. :Sparrowpelt is later scratches his ear and drinks from the river soon joined by Cora and Waspwhisker. :At the Gathering, Leafstar mentions that Sparrowpelt was extra-vigilant, and he gives his shoulder an embarrassed lick. He is noted to be keeping an eye on Waspwhisker. Sparrowpelt is named as the head of a hunting patrol the next day. While Echosong and Leafstar are fighting about Frecklepaw, Sparrowpelt and his patrol are returning. :Stick and Coal are seen settling down to eat with Sparrowpelt and Cherrytail. :While Stick and the others are becoming warriors, Sparrowpelt sarcastically comments to Harveymoon. :When Cherrytail is guiding Leafstar deep into the forest, Sparrowpelt is waiting in the shelter of a bramble and is very excited about the loner. Sparrowpelt urged Leafstar to go and talk to him. Leafstar told him to wait and watch the stranger catch the bird, and he whispers that it was a neat catch. Sparrowpelt asked the stranger a couple of questions. Leafstar silences him. As they tell the loner about the Clan, Sparrowpelt mentions the Skyrock. When the loner leaves, Sparrowpelt tells him to stay out of the territory. As they headed for camp, he promises Leafstar he would try to persuade the loner. :Leafstar started a Clan meeting, but Sparrowpelt comes back with a patrol before she could speak. Sparrowpelt yowled that they should claw the Twolegs' ears off in response to the meeting. Sparrowpelt suggests digging a big pit and leading the Twoleg into it. Sharpclaw rejects it, asking how long it would take to dig that kind of pit, and he gets embarrassed. :When they start the Twoleg attack, Sparrowpelt bounds up beside Leafstar. A bit later, when Sparrowpelt leaves the shelter of a bush, the Twoleg swipes at him with a branch, and he dodges it easily. :Sparrowpelt returned to camp with the patrol, and purrs that they can do anything. Later on, the day-light warriors come to camp and are disappointed. Sparrowpelt says that the kittypets want it both ways, and that the warrior code hasn't changed. He continues arguing until it breaks up. :The next day, Sparrowpelt goes on a patrol with Ebonyclaw at the lead. :As the Twoleg cried, Sparrowpelt arrived with Sharpclaw and Stick. When they find the Twoleg kit, Sparrowpelt thinks it's a trap. Sparrowpelt thinks that if they can't help her, they shouldn't waste time with her. :While Echosong stayed with the Twoleg kit, Sparrowpelt and Cherrytail raced ahead from the others. Sparrowpelt murmured under his breath that Snookpaw had learned something when the Twoleg threw the flower pot. :Sparrowpelt disagrees that they should help the Twolegs' find their kit, that they're putting themselves in danger for nothing. :Sparrowpelt made a scathing remark to Snookthorn, questioning his bravery. When Leafstar walked past, Sparrowpelt, Stick, Coal, and Sharpclaw stared at her as if they didn't want her to hear what they've been discussing. :Sparrowpelt goes on the Twolegplace patrol at night. When Cora gave the demonstration, Sparrowpelt tried first. He scrambled up the wall with a bit of trouble. He grumbled that Cherrytail was lighter than him. When Rockshade was rolling in the puddle and Leafstar came out, Sparrowpelt and Cherrytail were guilty and uncomfortable. Leafstar sends Sparrowpelt and the others to the warriors' den after they were discovered. :Sparrowpelt walks with Cherrytail, their pelts brushing. Later, on the journey, Sparrowpelt asks about the Twolegplace. After the dog chasing them, Sparrowpelt thought it was a close call. :When they arrive in the Twolegplace, Percy says he feels different. Sparrowpelt speaks up about 'The Cutter'. He acted embarrassed that he knew that, saying some of the cats back in his Twolegplace had the same thing happen to them. He also called the cats who came back fatter and lazier, to which he apologized. Cora gave him a friendly nudge. When they decided to hunt, Sparrowpelt dived into the bushes with Cherrytail. :When they started preparing for the attack, Sparrowpelt went with Sharpclaw and Egg to check the position of the camp. Billystorm, Sparrowpelt, and Shrewtooth were directed to attack from the other end of the ditch. Bramblestar's Storm :He and Cherrytail are mentioned by Sandstorm as she tells Bramblestar of SkyClan. She recalls the two apprentices, who were the first SkyClan cats to join them, with fondness. She says that he and his sister were a pawful, but they helped gather more cats from Twolegplace to build SkyClan. Hawkwing's Journey :Sparrowpelt is first seen in the SkyClan camp after the fire that kills Duskpaw. When his daughter, Pebblepaw gets caught in a fire with Duskpaw and Cloudpaw while trying to eat Twoleg food, she is saved by Ebonyclaw and Hawkpaw, and brought back to camp to be treated by the medicine cats. As Echosong tends to Pebblepaw, Sparrowpelt , Tinycloud, and Parselypaw settle down beside her, trying to comfort her. :Several days after, when Leafstar calls a Clan meeting, the dawn patrol, which consists of Tinycloud, Sparrowpelt, and Bellapaw return and are the last to make their way down into the crowd of cats. The Clan meeting had been about a prophecy Echosong received, and in response to it, SkyClan sends out two patrols to try to find ThunderClan. Both, however, are unsuccessful. :Later, Sparrowpelt is on a patrol that is led by Waspwhisker, and also consisting of Hawkwing, Darktail, and Bellapaw. When the patrol sees a group of rogues on their territory, Waspwhisker and Hawkwing talk with them while Bellapaw, Darktail, and Sparrowpelt take up positions behind their Clanmates. The rogues refuse to leave the territory, so Waspwhisker gives the order to attack, and the SkyClan patrol does so. Hawkwing fights with a ginger tom, and when his opponent is about to pounce, the warrior braces himself, then sees Sparrowpelt behind the ginger tom, struggling with a long-furred black she-cat. The she-cat has the brown tabby pinned down, her teeth aiming for his throat, so Hawkwing springs over the ginger tom and thrusts the black she-cat away from Sparrowpelt. The older warrior staggers to his paws and thanks his Clanmate, then flings himself back into combat, driving the black cat backward. :The next day, as Sharpclaw organizes the hunting patrols, he instructs Sparrowpelt to lead one; Waspwhisker another; and notes that he will lead the third. The deputy explains that Leafstar wants senior warriors to go out more, in case the patrols run into rogues, and Sparrowpelt slides out his claws, noting with that he would be delighted to run into them, as he could use some extra fur to line his nest. :When rogues attack the camp, Hawkwing yowls out a warning to his sleeping Clanmates, but Sparrowpelt yawns at him to take it easy, and that he is having a bad dream. The tabby points out that Stormheart is on watch and would warn them, but he is interrupted by a screech from the bottom of the gorge, and Hawkwing roughy shakes the senior warrior’s shoulder. The young tom meows that that was Stormheart, and they have to fight. SkyClan fights the rogues but are forced to retreat from the gorge, causing the Clan to scatter. When Hawkwing, Pebblepaw, Echosong, Curlykit, and Fidgetkit, who had found each other after the battle, arrive at the meeting place of the Clan, the daylight-warrior Ebonyclaw’s Twoleg nest garden, Sparrowpelt and Tinycloud hurry up to greet Pebblepaw, and they brush their pelts against hers. Their son, Parsleypaw, is also there. After the new group of cats reunites with their Clanmates, Sparrowpelt, sounding determinedly cheerful, claims that now that SkyClan have the daylight warriors again they can gather up the rest of the Clan, attack the rogues, and take back their territory. His words are met by enthusiastic murmurs from the cats, but Leafstar points out that simply attacking the rogues at the moment might not be very smart. Waspwhisker protests that the gorge is their home, but Sparrowpelt points out that SkyClan isn’t the Clan it once was from all that they suffered, and that it might be moons before they can take on the rogues. It is decided at a different Clan meeting the next day that SkyClan would have to leave the gorge, and two days later, they set off. :When SkyClan crosses through a Twolegplace, they encounter Shorty. He says hi to Leafstar, then notes that he sees some familiar faces, and greets Sparrowpelt, Cherrytail, and Waspwhisker. Shorty takes SkyClan to the Twolegplace cats’ camp, where they go hunting with the rogues. When Hawkwing’s patrol returns from hunting, Sparrowpelt is seen with Leafstar, Stick, Shorty, and Coal. Hawkwing and Pebbleshine settle down close to Sparrowpelt to eat while Leafstar, Stick, and Shorty discuss recent events. When Stick and Leafstar get slightly hostile with each other while talking about how Dodge is causing trouble again, Hawkwing quietly asks Sparrowpelt why the two leaders don’t like each other. The senior warrior swallows a mouthful of thrush before explaining that when Dodge was defeated, Stick wanted Leafstar to kill him, but Leafstar refused, causing Stick to be furious and Leafstar to also be angry because he didn’t know how to treat a defeated enemy. The brown tabby finishes that Leafstar warned Dodge to stay on his own side of the border, then SkyClan left. Pebbleshine comments that Dodge doesn’t seem to be doing that anymore, but Sparrowpelt shrugs and notes that it is Stick’s problem. Bellaleaf and Fidgetpaw, who had been hunting with Curlypaw, comeback with news that the latter has been captured by Dodge’s cats, so a patrol of SkyClan cats go to save her. In the end, Hawkwing and Dodge fights, and when the warrior kills the rogue leader, Harvey becomes the new leader, and he tells his cats to let SkyClan leave unharmed. Sparrowpelt murmurs to Hawkwing that he hopes Harley can establish himself as a leader. The older warrior speculates that he would certainly do a better job of it than Dodge. :Several days later, after passing by Barley’s barn to get directions from the loner on the direction to travel, Hawkwing falls from a tree while hunting and injures his leg. While being examined by Echosong, the gray warrior complains that he is bruised and scraped from hitting the branches on the way down, but Sparrowpelt crisply tells him that he is lucky that they broke his fall. Hawkwing nods and reluctantly agrees. :About a moon and a half later, SkyClan arrives by a lake, and Waspwhisker organizes patrols to explore the territory. Sparrowpelt leads one of the three patrols. Once all the patrols have returned, Leafstar calls a Clan meeting to discuss if the lake is the right place to settle, and she starts by asking the patrols. Waspwhisker, Sparrowpelt, and Hawkiwng all make their reports, then the deputy meows that there is good hunting, and Sparrowpelt adds that there are plenty of places to make a camp. However, Echosong objects that they aren’t supposed to be by the lake, but many cats protest, including Plumwillow, who objects that she can’t go on until her kits are born, which will be soon. Sparrowpelt agrees with Plumwillow, and declares that they should stay by the lake, at least until the queen gives birth and her kits are old enough to travel. The senior warrior points out that they have to stop somewhere for that, and this is a good place near water, with plenty of prey. The cats discuss a little more before Leafstar mews that she thinks they should stay at least for a while. The Clan leader states that Sparrowpelt and Plumwillow are correct that it is a good place, and that the Clan needs a rest. : In the SkyClan and the Stranger Arc Beyond the Code :After the badger attack on a hunting patrol, Leafstar announces that hunting patrols sent out at dusk will have eight cats each to ensure protection. Sparrowpelt thinks that the idea is ridiculous, because it would be too easy to scare off the prey, and is reluctant to try it. :After the flood, when Lichenfur's dead body is found, Sparrowpelt sadly approaches Leafstar, where she crouches over her lost Clanmate. Sparrowpelt asks if they could sit vigil with her for the rest of the night, like they had done with Rainfur, and when Leafstar glares at him, he stammers that they could work on putting the dens back together since they are wrecked. Leafstar tells them that the Clan can wait, and they will sit vigil for Lichenfur. As the SkyClan cats gather around the elder, Sparrowpelt sits beside Lichenfur's body. After the Flood :Sparrowpelt helps with cleaning up the camp after the flood, and Leafstar thinks that she had expected him to join Sharpclaw in the heaviest lifting. He tries to lift a log onto his back in the process of rebuilding the camp, but he slips, and the log lands on top of him. A cat calls for Echosong, who takes Sparrowpelt back to her den, commenting how it could have been a lot worse. :Afterwards, Leafstar asks Echosong if she's tended to the warrior, and the medicine cat replies that he popped his shoulder loose, but it was easy to mend. :As the rogues flee after they try to fight SkyClan, their leader asks what the warrior code nonsense is, and Sparrowpelt answers that the code gives them strength, and the certainty that StarClan watches over them. In the Field Guide Arc Battles of the Clans :Sparrowpaw explains to Clovertail a battle move Sharpclaw had taught him. :He tells her how he waited on a thin branch for Whitewhisker to pass by, then leaped down at him. Clovertail worries if Whitewhisker was hurt, but Sparrowpaw wasn't even close to him. The Ultimate Guide :Sparrowpaw is mentioned, although very briefly, as Leafdapple's apprentice, whom she was given when she proved herself a warrior of SkyClan. Character Pixels Kin Members '''Sister:' :Cherrytail: Mate: :Tinycloud: Daughter: :Pebbleshine: Son: :Parsleyseed: Nephews: :Duskpaw: :Hawkwing: Nieces: :Cloudmist: :Blossomheart: Tree Quotes Ceremonies References and Citations Category:Warriors Category:SkyClan Cat Category:Mentors Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Beyond the Code characters Category:After the Flood characters Category:Males Category:Senior Warrior Category:Hawkwing's Journey characters